I Don't Wanna Be A Squint!
by gawilliams
Summary: Both finds that his promotion means a new office, but not in the Hoover Building. He now finds himself ensconced in the Jeffersonian with the Squint Squad. Rated M for the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_In this one, Booth gets promoted and finds to his horror that he will have an office at the Jeffersonian with the Squints instead of at the Hoover Building. See what happens and what changes are taking place with he and Bones. Rated M for the second chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Newly promoted Assistant Deputy Director Seeley Booth stood in the large empty office that he was now going to be working in. He smiled. His current office was nice, but this one put it to shame. He was moving on up! Little Seeley Booth was now one of the Big Boys, and life was sweet. Not only that, but the new position was completely new for the FBI. The work he and Bones had been doing for the last four years had brought a lot of attention to the idea of Agents working in tandem with outside consulting scientists as partners, so a new pilot program was being developed between the FBI and the Jeffersonian which both he and Bones would oversee. The best part was that he and Bones would still be working cases together on a regular basis. Not the kind of action that an ADD normally engaged in, but then he and Bones were in a class all their own.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" Deputy Director Sam Cullen said from the doorway. Booth was his best agent, and now his immediate subordinate.

"Just looking at my new office," Booth enthused. He was mentally going over all the cool stuff he was going to be putting on the shelves and hanging on the walls. Maybe he could beg and plead with Bones to give him an early birthday present this year and buy him some collectible sports paraphernalia.

"This isn't going to be your office, Booth," Cullen said as he tried to keep the smile off of his face.

Booth stopped in mid-exultation at that statement. "Huh?" he asked in a dumbfounded voice. "But this is an ADD's office," he whined. Not too manly, but this was his, dammit! He'd paid his dues and now was being shot down in his moment of glory???

"You won't be working out of the Hoover building any more," Cullen continued. "Your new office will be at the Jeffersonian and you will direct the new program with Dr. Brennan from there. Everything's being prepared on that end as we speak."

If it was possible, Booth's jaw would be on the floor with a solid thud. "WHAT??? I'm not a squint?! I like working here just fine. I practically lose my breakfast, lunch, or dinner if I'm around the lab too long," he really whined now.

"It's out of my hands, Son," Cullen told the younger man. Inside he was laughing his ass off at this one. "Everything has been decided and the Director signed off on it. He seemed really enthusiastic about it, Booth." He put a hand on Booth's shoulder. "You check in once a week for updates and reporting in with me. Head on over there and check out your new office. The first batch of agents and the specialists that Dr. Brennan chose will be ready to begin next Monday."

"But I don't wanna be a Squint," Booth moaned as Cullen left to get on with his own work. His shoulders slumped as he silently said goodbye to the coveted office that he had only enjoyed for all of five minutes. His smiley face boxer shorts were definitely frowning right then. He turned and left, making his way out of the building and to his issue SUV so he could head to the Jeffersonian.

Sam Cullen entered his office and chuckled. He hadn't thought it would be such a good idea at first, sending Booth to work out of the Jeffersonian as an ADD, but the look on the mans face, and what awaited him, made it all worth it. He picked up the phone and dialed a separate line.

"Ms. Montenegro, this is Deputy Director Cullen. He's on his way and pretty depressed," he told the lady at the Jeffersonian. "I think shocked is an understatement. Just thought you'd like to know. Pass on my regards to Dr. Brennan, please."

Hanging up, Cullen laughed out loud. This was a perfect day. He only wished that he could be at the Jeffersonian to see what kind of reception that Booth would get.

"Hey everyone," Angela interrupted the massive decorating effort in Booth's new office. They'd known that the changes were going to be made for some time now, and had decided that they would decorate Booth's new office the morning of his notification as a surprise. "Booth's on his way."

"Thank God we just finished," Jack Hodgins said as he crossed over to Angela. After nearly nine months of not having her as his girlfriend while she tried to find herself, which included an on again off again lesbian relationship with Roxie, they were finally back together and truly getting married in one month.

Bones smiled from her place at his new desk, having just finished downloading several programs onto his new computer, which was supplied by the Jeffersonian and was state of the art. The direct link to both the Jeffersonian and FBI databases was a new form of hyper-link. "Do you know what kind of mood he's in?" she asked.

"From what Cullen told me, not the greatest," Angela chuckled. "You know how boys are with their status symbols. Something tells me that Booth just lost his."

"Hey, I'm a guy, you know," Hodgins responded to the implied crack at the male gender.

"This coming from the man who owns a mansion, God alone knows how many cars, and has more money than he knows what to do with?" Angela teased. She knew that Hodgie was self-conscious about his money, but he didn't mind his friends giving him shit about it.

"True," Hodgins conceded.

_"BONES!"_ came the voice of the depressed new Assistant Deputy Director of the FBI Homicide Division. _"Where the hell is everybody?"_

Bones jumped up and rushed out the door to get him. Everyone smiled. They had noticed that ever since Bones had been dumped by her two boyfriends eight months before she hadn't dated and had been getting closer and closer to Booth outside of work. It was only a matter of time before she took a chance and allowed their attachment to become real.

"Booth, what happened?" she asked with as concerned a look on her face as she could muster. She already knew, but she wanted to milk this for all it was worth.

"I've just had the worst morning imaginable," he said as he slumped on a bench and put his head in his hands.

"Really?" Bones asked in order to smother a grin. "I've just had a wonderful morning."

"Way to rub it in there, Bones," Booth groaned.

"I don't know what that means," she said as she didn't recognize the colloquialism.

"Never mind," he said morosely.

"What happened," she asked. She hoped he wasn't too upset, as she wanted him to like this change that had happened. If he didn't, then she was in deep trouble since all aspects of it, including his relocating to the Jeffersonian as a base of operations for the new program, was all her idea and she had personally convinced the FBI Director of the importance of it and the need for him to be situated here.

"It was all mine, Bones," he stated. "I've been dreaming of that office that the ADD gets for the last five years since I was made a Special Agent in Charge. I get promoted this morning and I'm standing in this empty office that I want and picture all the cool things I'm going to have in there with all the extra space, and then it comes crashing down around my feet. No office, just moving over here and becoming a Squint. I don't wanna be a Squint, Bones," he concluded with a whine.

Bones chuckled inwardly. This was the kind of reaction she had thought he would have. At least he was not yelling and screaming about it, which, she had to admit, she thought had been a possibility.

"Come here," she said as she stood up and offered her hand. "I want to show you something."

"I'm really not in the mood to be cheered up right now, Bones," he said, still sitting.

"Get up off your pathetic pouting ass, Booth and follow me," she ordered in that freakishly deadly tone he had come to recognize.

Booth snapped to right then and took the offered hand, standing. When Bones got like that he was reminded of a certain Ranger Instructor that no one crossed. The only thing was that when Bones did it, it was HOT! He quickly banished that thought to save for his fantasies later on. He let her lead him over to the office area off the lab platform. He was surprised when she made her way to the office that was right next door to hers. Just the day before it had been empty.

"SURPRISE!" came the shout from Angela, Hodgins, and Camille. Bones squeezed his hand and when he looked at her she mouthed 'Surprise' to him.

"Woah," Booth said as he took in the office. It was a mirror copy of Bones' office next door, and he knew that it shared a bathroom in the back corner. He looked around and saw some really impressive stuff. In one corner was a trophy case and he could make out some sports pictures, and while he couldn't be sure, he thought he saw some autographs on them. There was a bookcase with a number of large books which he could already see were science related, no doubt hand picked by the Squint Squad. File cabinets were behind the desk which he assumed held his FBI files that he would need. The furnishings were identical to the ones in Bones' office, he could see. Not that he minded, since hers she had personally bought and were damn comfortable. He'd have to talk to her about it later. Moving to the desk he took a look at the computer and let out a low whistle. It was awesome.

"Hey, Booth," Jack said as he came over to the Agent. He held out a pouch roughly the dimensions of a laptop. "Dr. B said you've been admiring the laptop she got a couple of months ago, so I decided to get you one of your own. It has all the latest programs in it, and state of the art wireless technology. I also got you a four year wireless subscription, prepaid," he added as he handed over an Sprint wireless card.

"Thanks, Guys," Booth said sincerely. He was still not thrilled about being relocated to Squint Central, but this was pretty damn nice of them.

"We've always considered you one of us, Sweetie," Angela said from her spot on the couch. "When we heard about all of this, we wanted to really make you feel welcome."

"Alright everyone," Camille said with a smile. "Let's get back to work, and let Booth settle in."

Booth sat behind his desk and looked at it, still trying to get over the shock. Two things were invading his thoughts. First was that he still was not thrilled about being based here, and second was that he was surprised that Bones allowed him an office next to hers. She was damn territorial here and for as long as he'd known her she'd made sure that the two offices on either side of hers were empty.

"Booth?" Bones asked from the door adjoining their offices. He was a bit shocked since he didn't remember that door ever existing before.

"Yeah?" he asked.

She came in wheeling a standing skeleton like the one in her office. "Just one more item for the office," she told him. "I figured since we work with bones all the time it might be appropriate." She also put on his desk a small booklet about a ½ inch thick. "Here's a little light reading for you in your spare time," she added.

He picked it up and laughed. _The Complete Human Skeletal Structure_ by Dr. Temperance Brennan. "Trying to tell me something, Bones?" he asked teasingly.

"I figured it's about time you learned the names of all the bones," she replied with a smile and twinkle in her eyes.

"Hey, Booth," Hodgins said loudly from the door, interrupting what Booth thought was a moment.

"What, Hodgins," he said through clenched teeth, while keeping a smile plastered on his face.

"I just wanted to remind you to bring some really grubby clothes Monday that you don't mind getting ruined when we go on the field trip to the landfill with the agents in the training program," Hodgins said and then disappeared.

Booth paled. "Bones?" he asked with a real dread.

"Weren't you told?" she asked nervously.

"Told what?" he asked.

"You get to go through the training program with the recruits so that the incoming agents, and you, have a better grasp of what the science end of the work entails," she said with a bit of enthusiasm. "The first part is being led by Hodgins, and then a sequence by Cam, then Angela, and then me."

Booth closed his eyes to keep her from seeing his utter horror. Now she he could handle as she usually worked with bones and skeletal remains, and while they sometimes came across some disgusting things, he could handle her end of the lad. Angela's side was pretty cool, too, so that wouldn't be a gag fest, but Hodgins and Cam? He'd be losing his lunch every few minutes!

"Joy," he muttered. How low could this day sink? He wondered if maybe he'd pissed off the Man up in Heaven one time too many with his impure thoughts of Bones and his rampant fantasies that he was constantly confessing to. Before he could wallow any more in his misery, he felt her come behind him and drape an arm over his shoulder, her hot breath in his ear making him shudder as he realized she was incredibly close to him.

"Booth," she said huskily, with a hint of lustful excitement in her voice.

"Yeah?" he managed to groan and shudder as arousal shot through him.

"If you act like you love everything that's happening, I'll fix you dinner at my place tonight and I'll be your dessert," she whispered. "I even have some warm chocolate sauce that I love to have licked off of me, with some whip cream. Interested in taking this relationship to the next level Big Boy?" she husked.

Booth clamped his eyes shut and wondered if by some chance he was still asleep in his bed and dreaming. The warm breath on his ear, and her hand running up and down his upper thigh, just avoiding his raging hard on was a pretty good indicator that he was wide awake and this was no dream or hallucination.

"I've been ready since I first met you," he whispered dreamily. His mind was imagining the after dinner activities that they would be engaged in.

"Then be ready to leave at five o'clock," she told him as she stood up next to him. She saw him look up at her, fixing his stare at her breasts and her nipples which were erect and pointing out pretty clearly through her bra and blouse.

"Anything you say, Bones," he said in a cracked voice. "You're the boss." Let's face it. With the images running through his head right then, he'd agree to let Satan himself be in charge.

Bones walked away from him with a definite sway to her hips and a wide smile on her face. She'd been celibate since she had been dumped eight months earlier and was very ready to make this change in her relationship with Booth. She had been celibate for some time before that interlude, as well. Despite Booth's seeming inability to talk about sex in a normal conversation, she just knew that deep down was a fabulous lover that would being her the ecstasy she had always craved, but never quite found with her numerous casual lovers over the years.

"And don't you forget it, Booth," she said with a wink as she walked into her office through the adjoining door.

Booth looked up. "I swear that I'll confess everything imaginable and do charitable works until the day I die if you just let this night not be interrupted," he implored the Man Upstairs. "I'll even make up a few sins for good measure when I confess." He looked over at the door she had walked through. Extra time in Purgatory? She was definitely worth it.

_A/N: Next up, dinner and the dessert. Will be rated M for that chapter. Happy Holidays and New Year._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter of I Don't Wanna Be A Squint. I plan on having several more chapters in this story that explores not only a new aspect of Booth and Bones' relationship, but also the training program that Booth is forced to be a part of. This chapter is the dinner that Bones mentioned to Booth at the end of Chapter 1, but I decided to have the 'dessert' portion of the evening as it's own chapter. I felt that any drastic change in the relationship, despite the blatant come on by Bones, would have a serious discussion during the dinner. I hope you all enjoy this._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No Copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was driving to Bones' apartment in somewhat of a daze. The day, to say the least, had been an unbelievable turn of events. First he gets promoted, looks at his awesome new office, loses said office, moves to the Jeffersonian (he's still not sure he likes that little detail one bit), gets another incredible office there, finds out he's also going to be in the wretched training program with the agents coming into the new program, and then for the massive shocker Bones invited him to her place for a night of sin. Incredible, naughty, dirty, awesome sin.

At exactly five o'clock Bones had come to his new office and in that same seductive voice that instantly had him hard, she'd told him that the work day was done and that she expected him at her place ready to play in two hours. She'd whispered it in his ear and to his shock and delight had sucked on his ear lobe, turning him on even more. Needless to say he'd left the Jeffersonian like a shot, but not until he'd watched her walk out of his office, paying extra close attention to her ass which swayed very suggestively in those tight cotton pants she wore. Once again he had definitive proof that God had been having an awesome day when he created Bones. He'd definitely gotten that mold right, and then promptly broken it since there was no way that anyone could be as HOT as Bones was. Leaving the Jeffersonian, he'd hightailed it to the Hoover Building and let his staff know that if he was interrupted for anything less than a national calamity he'd rip their nuts off and they would be transferred to the wastelands of Alaska. Having taken care of the issue of interruption on this most important of nights, he'd driven like a bat out of hell to home where he'd showered, shaved, put on fresh clothes, and grabbed a bottle of Bones' favorite wine which he'd purchased long ago (and didn't that cost a small mint! Damn she has expensive tastes!) on the off chance that this dream night would happen. After that there was only one thing to do and that was stop in at his parish church for a quick prayer of profound thanks that this was actually happening and then a small amount of time in confession. He figured it would be best to start the evening with a clean slate as he was sure that by the end of it he would have so much sin to confess to that if he didn't come into it clean he'd be excommunicated the next time he went to confession. Now that was an interesting question of what was more important. God or Bones? He grimaced, but had to go with the Big Guy on that one. He consoled himself by admitting that it was a damn close call and if anyone could displace the man upstairs it was Bones.

When he reached her door he checked his watch and saw 6:59, he waited the one minute until the time read 7:00 exactly and then knocked. Barely a second elapsed before the door swung open and he gaped at the sight before him. Bones was standing there in a short satin robe coming down to mid-thigh, light pink in color, and he was sure that she had nothing else on at all. His dick, which he had managed to somehow get under control, instantly shot up in appreciation.

Bones' lips quirked in an appreciative half smile as here eyes looked him up and down, spending a nice bit of time staring at the tent in front of his pants.

"Exactly on time," she remarked seductively as she stepped aside and let him in, taking in the view from behind as he walked past her. Very nice!

Bones had spent the last few weeks putting all the pieces in place for this whole day. Deputy Director Cullen had contacted her one month before to inform her that Booth was being made an Assistant Deputy Director. At first the plan had been to assign a new agent to work with her, but she had made it clear that she would sever all connections with the FBI if she could not continue to work on cases with Booth. That was when the Director was called in and the negotiations had really started. They had worked out a good deal, though she was sure that Booth would not be as enthused as she was. There were two bonuses in her opinion. First was that they would stay a partnership with a new program to oversee that would develop the core of partnerships like theirs to work in various places in the country. Second, she had decided over the last eight months that she wanted more from Booth than just friendship and this promotion was just the way to accomplish that. She'd allowed them to become closer ever since she had foolishly tried to date two men at once, in essence having an intellectual toy and also a sexual toy. Booth, of course, had been quite incensed and also, she was sure, extremely jealous. After 17 months of celibacy, with the exception of that brief interlude, she was now wanting to resume her sex life, but this time with the one person she wanted, and wanted permanently.

"Mac 'n' Cheese, Bones?" Booth observed happily. The table was set for two and had a good sized casserole dish of the Macaroni and Cheese dish that she did so well. There was also a nice salad, some steamed vegetables, and dinner rolls set out on the table. Two lit candles set off the effect.

"I know how much you like that when I make it," she said with a slight blush. She was trying to keep things cool until after dinner and the talk she wanted to have with him.

"It looks great Bones," he said as he took a seat when she gestured for him to.

"We need to talk about a couple of things, Booth," Bones said as she sat down and took a sip of the wine that she had poured. She could see he was a bit uncomfortable and knew he was thinking that she was about to go into some lecture about what they were going to be doing after dinner. "I want to say a few things and not be interrupted."

"Sure," he replied as he took a large bite of the main dish.

Bones took a deep breath before starting. "I want you to know first of all, that your moving to the Jeffersonian was because of me," she admitted. His shocked expression told it all at that point, but he kept his silence as she had requested. "Cullen told me a month ago about your promotion and that I would be assigned a new partner. I protested and argued that promotion or not, you were the only one that I would work with. If need be I would sever all ties with the FBI. After that, Cullen called the Director and we all sat down and discussed it. What happened today was the result. If we're to have a new program with scientists and agents being trained and working together, we need to be based together to oversee it. The Jeffersonian was the most logical place."

"I guess I can see that," Booth mumbled. He still was not thrilled with all of this, but Bones had a good point. He had no desire to end their professional partnership, and this afforded them a way to keep it intact.

"Good," Bones sighed in relief. That had been easier than she had thought it would be.

"Can I ask one question, though?" Booth requested.

"Okay," she agreed, knowing full well what he was going to ask.

"Why the hell do I have to go through all that training? I really don't want to be a squint, Bones, no matter how much I love you guys," he whined. "And the idea of spending the day at a landfill with Hodgins? It makes me want to lose my dinner just thinking about it."

"Because if we're going to be running this new program, and division, then we both need to be fully immersed in all aspects of it, and that includes the training. The work I've done with you covers the training that the scientists will go through on investigative technique and procedures, so I'm exempt from that side, but you've never really done much in the way of Scientific work," she patiently explained.

"But I know more than I used to," he wheedled like a small boy who wanted to get out of going somewhere embarrassing with his parents.

"You do, but not enough," she gamely argued. "Oh and by the way, Booth. I'll be quizzing you on the book I gave you this afternoon."

"WHAT???" he cried out, horrified. He was remembering his miserable experiences in college when he had been in science classes. That was with simple ordinary professors, but Bones was a freaking genius who left any of them in the dust with the first few words spoken. Damn!

"Which leads us to our next item of discussion," she said with a sultry look on her face. "Sex."

Booth's jaw fell a few centimeters. "Sex?" he asked. This was not good. What had he done to deserve this? He'd done what she asked all afternoon. He'd plastered a shit eating grin on his face and pretended to think that all the changes were the greatest thing since sliced bread. He'd gotten all cleaned up for what promised, by her own 'promise', to be a wonderfully messy night. Hell he'd even cleansed his soul with confession so that he wouldn't feel guilty about adding some serious sins to his weekly list to confess. Now she wanted to _talk_ about sex???

Bones nodded. "I want to make a few things clear before we indulge in a bit of fun tonight," she said firmly. She'd spent a great deal of time thinking about this, in particular all afternoon after she had been so forward with him. "First, I want your word that that ridiculous line you drew a couple of years ago is erased, permanently. I made a serious mistake being with Sully, and that line was why I so readily accepted his invitation to dinner and all that happened afterward. I was settling for something that was not what I wanted because you wouldn't allow what was right in front of us. The casual lovers I had after Sully was my reaction to being back where I started, but after I started going back into the field when Zack returned from Iraq, I ended that aspect of my life. With the exception of my two boyfriends eight months ago that you gave me such a hard time over, I've been celibate for seventeen months.

"Second, I'm not ready to talk about love" she told him. "The last eight months, with the exception of the incident with Jared, I've been working on letting you into my life as fully as possible. We spend almost every evening together, and every weekend. Only the nights are separate. I've become comfortable with that, Booth. I want to have an intimate relationship, and a permanent one, but talking about love is something that will take some time. Can you understand that?"

Booth nodded. He, more that probably anyone, knew that love was a very difficult concept for her. If she needed time before she was ready to discuss it, then he was more than glad to give her that time. She'd given him what he'd been wanting for a long time: commitment. She was done hiding and running. He felt almost ill at her admission of why things with Sully began, since it was basically his fault, but that was the past.

Bones chuckled. "You thought I was going to go into a clinical discussion about sex, didn't you?" she asked jokingly.

"Kind of," he replied sheepishly.

"If you'd like I could talk about how I very much love performing fellatio, or that I could spend hours having a man performing cunnilingus on me as I have as many orgasms as possible," she said with twinkle in her eyes. She loved making him squirm. It was very entertaining. "I could also talk about the kinds of role playing that I enjoy, and the various sexual positions that drive me wild," she continued.

Booth's eyes bugged out. "No, no," he assured her. "I'm game for pretty much anything," he told her. He was, too. He only wished that she didn't so obviously enjoy making him uncomfortable by talking so matter of factly about sex. When that happened, he didn't know whether to grab her and let the games begin, or simply try and sink through the floor in embarrassment.

She smiled. "Okay," she said, thinking that his statement left the door open for a great many things and a lot of variety in their sexual relationship. Then she got serious. "There is one absolute rule, Booth," she said with a definite edge to her voice. "We can't do anything at work that could jeopardize what we are trying to achieve there. The banter and bickering that we engage in is wonderful, but no sex. You're too damn distracting, you know."

He slumped a bit. That killed any number of delicious thoughts about workplace assignations. What's the point of having connecting doors between the office of you and your smoking hot girlfriend if there's no 'playtime'? But he could see her point. The FBI was not too keen on personal relationships between partners, and he had been stupid enough to draw that line a couple of years ago. "Fair enough," he said with a steady voice. When all was said and done, he knew that he had directed this partnership from day one, even though she had been a very independent component. Now she was making a very real effort at change, though the emotional aspect was going to be worked on slowly, despite the rapid change in the physical dimension. Regardless of his general moral outlook, and views of love, he knew that this was right. It was the one way that a relationship that could possibly be long term with her could come about. If he wasn't already sure of her real feelings, he wouldn't consider it, but he knew, deep down, that this would work. Once the physical and professional issues were in good working order, the emotional issues would fall into place. Love would be essentially acknowledged in all the rest working out. Then she'd be ready to say what she already felt and put a name to it.

Bones looked at him very carefully. She knew that she was asking a lot, and that her brazenly sexual approach that afternoon had been a risk. Booth was too important to her, professionally and especially personally, to screw this up. He had to accept her boundaries and that it would take time to develop fully the relationship she knew he wanted, and she wanted to be able to give him.

"So is the line gone?" she asked, making it clear that she was serious about him stating that to be the case.

"Yes," he said solemnly. It wouldn't do to make a joking comment about it since she'd revealed that much of the delay and mistakes between them personally were a result of his line, which if he was honest he had to admit had been ridiculous in light of the fact that by that time they _both_ had enough enemies that the line would do no good. In addition to that, their feelings for one another were already so strong and deep that no line would be practical. The last three years had proven that, too.

Bones was relieved. She'd said her piece and he had agreed with what she had to say. Her confession that she had been responsible for his move to the Jeffersonian was what had worried her the most, but, while he was not pleased with it, he was able to accept it and the reasons for it. She got up and cleared the table since they had finished dinner. Clearing the table, she made sure to keep an eye on him, seeing that he was watching her every move. She'd deliberately worn the short satin robe with nothing underneath to set the tone for the remainder of the night, and also to let him know that she was serious about what she had said earlier in his new office. Now seeing as he was so focused on her she could feel her own arousal growing. Her nipples were tight and erect, shooting a deliciously painful feeling from her nipped to her center. The growing moisture pooling between her legs was also becoming more obvious as she moved around. When she got back to the table she stood him up. Placing her arms around his neck, she pulled him down for a proper kiss. It quickly deepened and she allowed his tongue to clash with hers as she tasted him and explored his mouth.

"Perfect," she whispered as the kiss ended. She pulled back a bit. "Give me a couple of minutes and then join me in the bedroom. I want to make sure it's all ready for us."

Booth watched as she walked to the bedroom and entered the room. He looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. It was like the culmination of all his personal dreams regarding Bones for the last four years. He sent up a silent prayer asking for no interruptions this night. He'd pretty much dealt with the professional side on that, but it didn't hurt asking for a little more Divine assistance for added measure.

"I'm waiting, Booth," he heard Bones say in what had to be the sexiest, most sultry voice he'd ever heard.

_A/N: I wanted to have something to post before Christmas, and this was what I came up with. It also allowed me to write the smut as a stand alone chapter instead of having the more serious aspects of the dinner interfering with the flow of the sex scene. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know. The next chapter should be ready in a few days. Merry Christmas. Gregg._


	3. Chapter 3

_After a too long hiatus from this story, I've managed to scratch out a very short chapter that acts as a transition to the next parts of the story, as well as a tantalizing glimpse of what Bones has in store for Booth. I hope that this short, minuscule offering meets with everyone's approval. I have began to write the next chapter in between sessions on The List and Why Does It Matter. It should be posted soon, along with chapters in the two other stories. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

It was a strange feeling for Bones to be nervous about a sexual encounter, but on this night she was. This was Booth who was about to enter her bedroom, and it was Booth she was about to have sex with. Looking over at the bedside table she saw the warmed chocolate sauce, whip cream, and a couple of toys that she had decided would make the night go well. She'd been extremely nervous about dinner during which she had set out her expectations. Booth was very independent, just like herself, and had very specific ways and beliefs. Her own insecurities, which fueled many of her personal demands, were the very things that could drive him away, or make him uncomfortable. That was the last thing she wanted. She wanted a fun, creative night with Booth. One that would bring the feelings that they'd carelessly hidden for the last few years to come out. She'd been serious. She was not ready to talk about love, though deep inside she knew that that was what she felt. The one thing she regretted, almost as much as the knowledge that she had obviously hurt Booth with her relationship with Scully, and the casual lovers she'd had after that, was the fact that she had not challenged him about the line when he had drawn it. That was so unlike her. She had not agreed with it in the first place, so why hadn't she challenged him to debate it? Instead she had hidden behind a sham of a relationship and a lot of cheap, meaningless sex after that.

Having made sure that all was the way she wanted it in her bedroom, she took off the robe, laid down on the bed, legs parted and knees bent as she drew them up and back a short ways. That would give him a pretty clear view between her legs. She was looking forward to seeing his reaction to that. The anthropologist in her had always enjoyed watching a man's reaction to being presented with sexual imagery, live or in media form. Her nipples were tight and erect, the almost painful sensation coursing through her. Reaching down, she let the fingers of her right hand dip into her pussy, feeling the moisture that had gathered as her arousal increased throughout the day. Her labia were slick with her juices, and her scent was evident, but not overpowering.

"I'm waiting, Booth," she called out, her tone having a husky, aroused quality. She kept her hand between her legs, lightly stroking herself as she waited for him. Ordinarily she kept a neatly trimmed pubic triangle, but when she knew she would be 'playing' with chocolate sauce, or other fun items like that, she would shave herself bare down there. She was curious as to what his reaction would be. In her experience most men would get very aroused at the sight of a bare pussy.

Booth walked into the room and almost had a heart attack immediately upon catching sight of Bones. "JESUS!" Booth said in a violent exhale. His eyes roved over every square millimeter of exposed skin and he had to admit that this was absolutely the most arousing sight he'd ever seen.

"Pleased?" Bones asked with a smile.

"Oh-"

He was interrupted mid word by his cell phone ringing. He grabbed it and saw that it was work. Damn it!!! He'd warned those jackasses about this. He angrily flipped the phone open and spoke rapidly.

"Unless someone is dead and it's a very, very, very important person, you can start packing for the frozen wastelands of Northern Alaska!" he barked, all the while keeping his eyes on Bones. He listened as they told him, somewhat nervously he was pleased to note, what had happened. "Okay, we're on our way," he said as he snapped the phone shut.

"We're on our way???" Bones asked incredulously. Not that she minded work, but this was supposed to be _their_ night after all the waiting and mistakes.

"We gotta case in Maryland, Bones," he told her. He watched in dismay as she got up and went over to her closet.

"I'll be ready in a minute," she told him. This was definitely not the night she had hoped for. Then she brightened. The odds were that they would have to spend the night at the location of the murder, and that meant a hotel. A lot of fun could be had in a hotel. She quickly put together an overnight bag, while surreptitiously adding some of the chocolate syrup to her bag. Definitely going to have some fun. She went out into the front room to find Booth looking frustrated as hell. "We'll have our moment, Booth," she told him.

"It won't be the same, Bones," he complained as they walked out the door. He made a mental note as he followed Bones to find out who in command had decided that this case needed the two of them and make sure that the bastard knew the difference between important and unimportant. This interruption really sucked!

_A/N: The long delay has many reasons, but I completely rewrote this and placed this next chapter as a very short chapter that excites, yet disappoints in order to set up the next chapter which I have about half written. I wanted to do something that demonstrates that the kind of work they do can interrupt even at the worst possible moments. The sex and smut will definitely be in the next chapter. Thank you in advance for all the patience with this one. Gregg._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the next chapter in I Don't Wanna Be A Squint. I decided to work with this one as a flashback sequence so that I could move the story forward a bit and set up new chapters. I hope that this one doesn't disappoint. Let me know. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was quietly working at her desk Monday afternoon waiting for the group of agents in Hodgins' section of the training to return from the landfill. Booth hadn't been happy about the field trip, and had made his opinion known that morning quite vocally, even as they were making love one more time before having to get out of bed. She'd simply "rocked his world", as he put it, one more time and that had quieted him down somewhat. She smiled at how easy men were to maneuver if sex was being dangled in front of them.

"BONES!!!" came Booth's very angry voice from the other side of the lab, and heading in the direction of their offices.

"Crap," she muttered, knowing that something must have happened. She stood and went to the door of her office and stared at the sight walking towards her. Booth was covered from head to foot in what could only be called garbage. "What happened?" she demanded, holding up her hands to keep him from coming too close as the stench was overpowering.

Booth halted, his temper seething. "I did exactly as I was told, by Hodgins no less, and the next thing I know a whole pile of garbage comes raining down on me. And to add insult to injury, that sadist wants my clothes for lab work!" Booth ranted. His breathing was heavy and labored at this point. He smelled like a sewer, and wanted nothing more than to take a long hot shower, but because of Hodgins, he had to wait, and he had no spare clothes with him.

Bones almost burst out laughing, but didn't. Somehow she knew that that would not go over well. Not after the interruption the other night.

"I need you to go over to my place, Bones, and get me a change of clothes," Booth beseeched her. "Oh, can I use the shower in the bathroom between our offices?"

Bones just glared at him on that one. The bathroom had just been cleaned by maintenance, and she really didn't want to have the bathroom smelling like a putrid landfill. But she couldn't very well allow him to stink up the lab and their offices by staying like he was. "All right," she conceded. "You can have a shower after you get in the lab and Hodgins collects any particulates from your skin and hair, as well as collecting your clothes."

"You mean I have to be poked and prodded by that madman?" Booth bellowed.

"Bug and Slime Guy, thank you very much," Hodgins said as he came up behind Booth. "It'll only take a moment, Booth," he assured the agent.

Booth rounded on him. "I should shoot you in the kneecaps right now," he told his friend angrily.

"I told you to stand in a different spot, Booth, not right under the dumping side," Hodgins tried to clear up, which he knew wouldn't work.

"You pointed to _exactly _where I went to stand," he let loose with a shout. "And then I get shit all over me when a truck upended it's load on top of me. Look at me, Hodgins! My clothes are ruined!"

Hodgins sighed, knowing that he'd never win this argument, regardless of whose fault it actually was. He pulled out his wallet and took out three one hundred dollar bills and handed them over to Bones. "Here, Dr. B.," he told her. "This is for Stinky here when he gets cleaned up. He can buy some new pants and shirts with that on me." He looked over at Booth. "Come on and we'll get the particulates and then you can get cleaned up."

"I'll go over to your place right now," Bones told Booth, still maintaining her distance as the stench was too much even for her right then.

Forty-five minutes later, Booth was in the shower washing off all the garbage that he'd been covered with. His clothes were a dead loss, including his old Army fatigue jacket, so he was simply going to stay in the shower until Bones got back with some clean clothes. At least the hot water and the soap were making him feel a bit better. He'd spent almost two hours riding in the back of the Jeffersonian Bus with the windows all open, the air whipping into his face, and he'd practically frozen his balls off in the process. That, coupled with being covered with fresh garbage, and a fair amount of soiled diapers having fallen onto him as well, and he'd been in a rather pissed frame of mind when he got back to the Jeffersonian. Not too good an attitude for a newly promoted Assistant Deputy Director to have and display, but he wasn't about to worry about it. If the agent trainees tried to laugh at him or make jokes at his expense, he'd just beat the shit out of Hodgins.

"_Booth?_" he heard from behind the door of the bathroom.

"Yeah?" he hollered out.

"_I got you some clothes to change into,_" Bones shouted back.

He saw the door open slightly and a small bundle of clothes was put on the counter. He noticed that she'd gotten him some FBI sweats, so he was happy. He'd finally be comfortable for the first time in hours.

"Thanks, Bones!" he called out as the door was closing.

"_You're welcome!_"

He lathered up a third wash cloth and began to scrub himself again. He could still detect the faint remains of the odor of baby shit on his skin, so a couple more scrubbings were in order. As he began on his face, he thought of Friday night and how it had ended.

_Booth, while not amused at having the evenings festivities, not to mention the awesome sight of Bones playing with herself as she waited for him, being interrupted, was highly amused at Bones' behavior when they discovered that the call out had been for nothing. Oh, there'd been a car in a deep ravine, and some bones were at the scene, so the call had been a real effort to discover if a crime had been committed as the owner of the car was a Secret Service protective detail agent for the Vice-President, and the guy was on vacation, so the risk of compromising security was genuine. Bones, though, had discovered that the remains found were those of a dog, specifically the rib bones of a dog. Bones had went to town on the hapless deputy sheriff letting him know in no uncertain terms that she didn't appreciate having her Friday night interrupted because some hick cop couldn't tell the difference between a dog bone and a human bone. Now Booth had seen Bones pissed before, but nothing like this. He'd made a mental note not to ever break a date with Bones now that they were involved, especially if said date involved certain sleepover activities._

_"I can't believe their incompetence," Bones had continued as they entered the small hotel room that they'd gotten for the night. It had been the only one left in the small town._

_"It's okay, Bones," he offered. "It is an important case, and we've been asked to work on it with the Secret Service, so it isn't all bad."_

_Bones tossed her bag on the bed and whirled on him. "Oh?" she asked in that tone that he recognized she used when he said something wrong. "So you'd rather be here than in my bedroom doing what we were just getting ready to do?" she pressed with an arched brow._

_"Now I didn't say that, Bones," he offered with raised hands, showing a tactical retreat to safer ground._

_"Good," she huffed._

_He sidled up to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, it's not a total loss, Bones," he told her with his charm smile at it's brightest. "At least we get to share a bed."_

_Bones smiled at that one. "I guess it's not too bad, but Booth, I wanted to have some fun tonight," she protested. A plan began forming in her mind at that moment._

_"And the people who decided to call us in on this tonight will be counting wild caribou in Northern Alaska real soon, Bones," he told her, and he was going to do his damnedest to make sure it happened, or at least some frozen unpaid vacation time, to make up for this transgression. Maybe a trip down to the McMurdo scientific station for a month or two would be a suitable punishment. Yep. Heads were going to roll on this one. He hadn't waited patiently for several years for Bones to be ready for 'THEM' to be an item only to have the opening night of the relationship be interrupted needlessly._

_"I'm going to take a shower and then we can head to bed," Bones said with a slight yawn. She headed into the bathroom and closed the door._

_If he hadn't been so damn tired, he would have made the effort to join her, though having sex for the first time with Bones in a shower was way down on his list of desirable venues for the first time with her. A bed was much more suitable for that first time. The frills and other bells and whistles could be added later. Stripping down to his boxers, he turned down the bed and laid down, and before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep._

_Bones had spent some time in the shower trying to calm her anger at the situation. She'd had such high hopes for the night, and they'd been dashed by some idiot who couldn't tell a dog's rib from a humans. The one consolation was that she'd brought some of the chocolate sauce with her and it would still be warm enough that it would drizzle like she enjoyed. Perhaps Booth wouldn't mind a bit of fun here in the hotel. When she finally got out of the shower, her mind was focused on what she wanted to do before going to sleep. Those delicious thoughts centered around one thing: Seeley Booth._

_Her hopes were diminished when she went out into the room and saw him fast asleep, though it wasn't all bad considering that he hadn't covered up and he was only in his boxers. She'd prefer him awake and nude, but the sight of him there like this gave her an idea. He did, after all, deserve a reward for his very good behavior the afternoon before._

_Slipping off her robe, she went to her bag and pulled out the chocolate sauce and checked it, pleased that it was like she thought it would be. Moving slowly to the bed, she sat down carefully and drizzled some chocolate sauce on Booth's left nipple. He stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. With a smile, she leaned over and laved her tongue over and around the chocolate covered nipple. Delicious! She made a mental note to have whip cream with her the next time she decided to play with her food. With a small chuckle of amusement, she did the same to the other nipple, fascinated once again that while he stirred a bit, he didn't wake up. The rising tent in his boxers, though, told her that on a physical level, her actions were registering._

_Bones stepped up the game and let a line of chocolate meander down from his chest to his abdomen, with a small pool of it in his navel. Once again she took her time to sensuously lick up the rich confection from his skin, which was taught from working out and the developed musculature that she so admired in a man, especially this man. He finally stirred when she spent time at his navel using her tongue to get every last bit of the chocolate from there._

_"What the...???" he said as he registered what was happening. The he squirmed and laughed. "That tickles, Bones!" he told her._

_Bones raised her head with a wide smile. "So?" she asked with a too innocent smile on her face._

_"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, though his tone told her that he was simply asking a question, not that he disapproved._

_She held up the container of chocolate and raised a brow at him. "I thought you deserved a reward for being so cooperative and nice at the Jeffersonian when you found out about the changes," she informed him._

_Booth, who wasn't nearly the prude that people considered him to be, smirked. "Reward as in getting to be your dessert and midnight snack?" he asked._

_"Exactly," she told him. Without any warning, she slipped his boxers down unveiling an impressive erection. Before she could get sidetracked, or he could say anything, she ran a line of chocolate sauce along the length of his erection, with a nice dollop on the head._

_Booth looked on in wonder. He'd never really done this stuff before, though he'd fantasized about it a time or two when thinking of Bones, considering how open minded she always was about sex._

_Bones ran her tongue up the length of him from the base of the shaft, and then spent time laving the head as she lapped up all the chocolate, then took him deeply into her mouth._

Before Booth could continue with his reveries about the weekend, someone slid into the shower with him and slid her hands around him. He knew instantly who it was, and turned to look down on a naked Bones standing there with him, the water sluicing down both their bodies. He got instantly hard, as if the memories of the other night hadn't been enough to get him revved up.

"You wash my back and I wash yours?" he asked her with a smile.

Bones got a feral look in her eyes. "No," she told him. She lifted one leg and hitched it on his hip. "I couldn't wait until we got home. Feel up to taking me against the shower wall?" she goaded.

Booth wasn't going to waste such an opportunity and he picked her up by her hips and settled her against the wall, letting her sink down on him, marveling at how incredible it felt to be inside of her. He had a feeling that she wanted something more primal than the gentle love making that had been most of their weekend, so, showing off his leg strength, he proceeded to really give it to her as she goaded him on with some really nasty language which only served to turn him on some more. He was definitely going to need to confess several times a week for the rest of his life, since he had no intention of doing anything that would end this relationship.

Before either of them knew it, it was over as each climaxed at almost the same time. Bones hadn't been kidding when she said that she couldn't wait until they got home. They slid bonelessly down the shower wall and let the water, which was cool by now, cool them down a bit. A loud knocking at the door interrupted their moment.

"_Hey, Booth! Hurry up and get out here. We found some really cool stuff you gotta see!_" Hodgins said to the frazzled FBI agent.

"Are you sure I can't just shoot him?" Booth asked as he looked down at Bones.

"Pretty sure," she told him with a chuckle.

"I _really_ don't wanna be a Squint, Bones," he groaned in frustration.

Bones just smiled as she thought of all the things she was going to do with him when they got home.

_A/N: I felt bad enough about such a short third chapter for this, that I worked this one up to quickly follow it. I promise that the next posting from me will be two new chapters for The List, and they should be tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed this one, and thank you for all the great reviews so far. Gregg._


	5. Chapter 5

_I spent some time trying to come up with a good chapter for this one, and think I finally got one that I'm comfortable posting. I'm sorry for all the fits and starts with this one, but unfortunately real life, and creativity, or lack of at times, interferes at the worst of times. Thank you to tvaddict23 and Nyre The Black Rose for taking the time to look over an incomplete version of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"Bones!" Booth bellowed as he came into her office.

Bones sighed. She'd been hoping for a few uninterrupted hours to be able to work on her write up for the Jeffersonian on the latest identifications she'd done from Limbo. It was easy paperwork, but tedious and time consuming. A bellowing Booth did not make it any easier.

"What's the matter now, Booth?" she asked, looking up from her laptop.

"Now that sadist is going too far!" Booth exclaimed. He steadily paced back and forth in front of Bones' desk.

Bones wanted nothing more than to strangle Hodgins, as she was sure that the man was ramping up Booth as entertainment for the other students. She quickly dismissed the thought of allowing Booth to shoot Hodgins, only a flesh wound, but at least it would have allowed Booth to vent a bit. Her thought of what Angela would do to Booth kept her from allowing it.

"What's he done now?" she said with an exasperated voice.

"He had me cut up my ruined Foreigner T-Shirt for specimens that they could all look over!" Booth shouted.

Bones now wanted to strangle Booth. Booth had chosen to wear one of his three prized Foreigner T-shirts the day before, and had been warned by both her and Hodgins that it wasn't a good idea, but he hadn't listened. She could sympathize to an extent, as she would not be happy to have to be the one to have to cut up one of her favorite belongings, and she would discuss that with Hodgins later, but her sympathy for Booth only went so far. She had to sharply control her demeanor, though, as Booth looked incredibly sexy all angry and stalking like he was at that moment.

"It's only a shirt, Booth," she said in a mildly smirky way.

"Can I shoot him in the kneecaps now?" Booth almost pleaded.

"No," she said firmly.

"Can I borrow your cannon and force Hodgins to strip down out there and go streaking through the lab and museum?" Booth pressed, even more ludicrously.

"You already have a gun," she logically pointed out.

"But the cannon is even more freaky, Bones," Booth told her. Then something occurred to him. "You didn't say I couldn't force him to go streaking. Does that mean I can?"

"No," she said firmly, a bit angry at herself for getting aroused at his display. It was incredibly juvenile and ridiculous, yet at the same time passionately HOT. In other words, it was undeniably Booth.

"But, Bones! It's Foreigner!" he continued pleading, though his tone told anyone listening that he knew he'd lost. "You know. HOT BLOODED. Ring any bells?"

"Bells? What are you talking about?" she played dumb, though some fond memories of just before Booth got blown up when her refrigerator exploded came to mind. She still dreamed of the image of the two of them dancing to that song. She even had her cell phone ring tone set for that song when he called.

Booth slouched down onto the couch. "This whole day just sucks!" he said in a very unmistakable pout.

"I don't know," Bones smiled as she sat down next to him on the couch. "I thought the day started out pretty well. I thought you thought so, too." She paused with a bit of a sultry look at him. "Or was I wrong?" she questioned.

Booth hastily retreated from that one. "Oh, I enjoyed how you started the day out for us," he assured her.

Bones chuckled. "I should hope so," she retorted, recalling with amusement the look on his face when he woke up with her on top of him, his cock buried deep inside of her as she slowly rode him. He'd looked so incredibly sexy asleep like that that she'd given in to her lust.

"Now what are we going to do about Hodgins?" Booth demanded, getting back to the subject at hand.

"Booth!" Bones said sharply. This was getting old really fast. "Leave Hodgins to me. Nothing changes the fact that you're going to finish this program and that means doing what Hodgins says."

"Can I at least key his car? One of his really expensive ones?" Booth countered. He hated feeling so childish, but this situation brought out the worst in him. It was Foreigner, dammit! And Hodgins had told him to stand right where he did, he was sure of it.

"No," Bones said as she stood up and went to the door of her office. Closing the door, she drew the shades she'd had installed over the door and main windows looking out into the lab area.

"Bones?" Booth questioned. For some reason he was getting hard at this sudden change in demeanor in Bones. If the last few days had shown him anything it was that Bones was insatiable! The previous days action in the shower between their offices was a good level of proof of that, in addition to how she woke him up that morning as well as the weekend of almost non-stop sex after they got back from Maryland. It was a miracle that he could get it up, frankly, as Seeley Jr. was almost worn raw. At least it felt like that, anyway.

Bones came back over to Booth. She had a sultry look and she fingered the top button on her blouse suggestively. "Now what kind of incentive do you need to get back out there and let Hodgins live?" she asked.

"That's the real reason you wanted me moved over here, isn't it?" Booth challenged playfully. Even though his manhood may be a bit worn at the moment, it didn't mean he couldn't let it have some more fun.

"And what reason is that?" she asked as she undid one button, a brow raised in teasing question. She had to admit, uneasy though he may be on the subject of sex, Booth certainly knew how to play a situation.

"To get me behind closed doors at work and molest me whenever you want," he joked.

"Molest you?" she said as she undid another button, letting a small piece of her royal purple satin bra to show. "Are you saying that what I've been doing to you these last few days is somehow wrong? In some way damaging to your mind and body? A corrupting influence, perhaps?"

"Corrupting?" Booth strangled out as he took in the sight. "Definitely. Damaged mind? I'll leave that up to the Man Upstairs when I go to confession."

"Bringing up your imaginary friend when we're discussing sex, Booth?" she teased, knowing just how far she could push and not get him angry. "That'll mean more time in confession," she warned him.

"My priest already is convinced I'm a pervert, Bones," Booth pointed out in a husky tone. He knew this was so wrong, but he couldn't help it. They were together now and there was a Hell of a lot of lost time to make up for.

"A pervert?" Bones asked, a gleam of amusement shining in her eyes. "Does that mean you like things to be kinky? Maybe changed your mind about pony play?"

Booth's face scrunched up in disgust. "That's not kinky, Bones, that's just sick!" he spat with obvious distaste. He watched as Bones quickly undid the rest of the buttons and then tossed her blouse aside while making quick work of her bra, as well. "Jesus you're HOT!" he exhaled explosively.

Bones sauntered over to him and casually climbed on his lap, straddling his hips and pressing her pant covered center against his rising hard on. "But Booth, we already engage in a bit of pony play," she told him, smiling at the shocked expression on his face.

Booth didn't know what to focus his attention on first. Bones' completely ludicrous statement, as he was pretty damn sure that he had never done any of that sick shit in his life, or her gently swaying breasts right in front of his face, her nipples just begging him to latch on and suckle for all he was worth. He decided on questioning the former or it would plague him the rest of the day.

"We have???" he said with enough emphasis to make his comment one of disbelief.

Bones grinned down at him, loving how he tried to decide what to focus on: her eyes or her breasts. "Of course," she replied, rotating her hips in a maddeningly slow manner, feeling the jump in his lap indicating he was enjoying having her there, despite the fact that it was at work. "I love being on top, after all, and with you it _**is**_ like riding a wild stallion," she said in a purr as she whispered that last in his ear, pressing her breasts against his upper chest, the rough feel of his Pittsburgh Steelers t-shirt rubbing deliciously against her tight, hard nipples.

"I can live with that," Booth said as calmly as he could, though inside he was strutting at being compared to a wild stallion. "Just so long as spurs, reins, and any restraining implements don't come into play," he informed her. He did have limits, after all.

"Riding crop?" Bones asked, teasing him further.

"NO," he said firmly and definitely.

"At least a cowboy hat for me to wear?" she continued teasing as she pressed herself down on his wonderfully hard erection, enjoying the jolt of arousal it gave her as her clit pressed down on him.

"No," Booth told her as he leaned forward and flicked his tongue over one of her nipples. Not enough to do anything other than cause her to thrust out her breasts towards him unconsciously, but her groan of frustration at _**HIS**_ teasing was music to his ears.

"So leather chaps are out?" she smiled evilly as she leaned down and kissed him passionately, letting her tongue do some exploring of the mouth she'd spent some serious time over the weekend learning all the details of.

"Definitely out," he said as she let him have a moment to get some air.

"Get out of those pants," Bones told him forcefully as she reluctantly got off of him and looked down at his straining erection.

Booth was too far gone to even protest about this. The shower had been bad enough the day before, but this was in the office proper. He was a guys guy, though, and when the most beautiful woman in the world is topless in front of you and telling you to get out of your pants, you get out of your pants_** pronto**_.

Bones had to stifle a laugh as she watched him practically rip his jeans off, as well as his black silk boxers. What was revealed, though, was no laughing matter. There it was. The object that had held her undivided attention all weekend. It was long, thick, and fabulously hard and waiting for some attention. Attention she was only too happy to provide. Sadly, they didn't have very much time, so this would have to be just for him, and she would make sure he paid her back that evening for sure. With her gaze focused on her prize, she moved closer and knelt down between his legs, reaching out and grasping him with one hand, while the other began a slow fondle of his balls. The heat radiating off of him no doubt matched the heat that she knew she was letting loose, despite still having her pants on.

"Uh, Bones, aren't you a little overdressed?" Booth asked, his mind slightly clear enough for that question to emerge, but unfocussed enough to know he didn't care about the answer as long as she kept on handling him like she was at that moment.

"Just relax and enjoy this, Booth," she told him as she gave the head of his weeping cock a swipe of her tongue, enjoying the taste and scent of him. It thrilled her that she could turn him on so quickly, and so much. "We don't have time for anything else." Now that was not strictly true, she knew, as she was so aroused that almost anything at this point would be enough to make her cum, but she enjoyed giving head, and this would be good ammunition to keep Booth from seriously harming Hodgins.

"But-" Booth tried to argue but stopped the instant she took him in her mouth and slid down his length until he was almost fully buried. He'd never been with a woman who could take a man so deep into her mouth, but Bones was like no one he'd ever known, so this should not be so surprising.

"You can repay the favor tonight," she told him as she released him for a moment, and then got back to her task.

As she began to quickly take Booth to the pinnacle of pleasure, she thought about the weekend that they'd shared. In the past she'd had weekend long sex marathons with a casual lover, or a one night stand turn into a couple days and nights of passion, but the two days and three nights with Booth, beginning with the night in the hotel in Maryland, had been beyond anything she'd enjoyed before. It had always been her opinion that Booth would be an incredible lover. The prior weekend had proven that she had been seriously underestimating how incredible he would be. That in spite of his more inhibited nature compared to her. Oh, she'd learned that he was most definitely not a prude, but his sense of propriety inhibited him to a slight degree. In many ways it made sex with him even more interesting, and pleasurable since she could use that to tease him, and she'd learned that he enjoyed the teasing and banter in the bedroom very much.

Before her thoughts wandered too far, she focused her attention on the task at hand. She sped up her movements, and used her hand on his balls to tickle him a bit, making him jump and squirm. She delighted in the reactions he gave her when she created various sensations, and if she'd had more time she would have really spent a long time at this to see what she could get him to react to. As it was, she was enjoying the power that this particular sexual activity always gave her. She'd learned over the years to let go of her control when it came to sex, as long as it was an equal give and take, but she always enjoyed it when she had the control, and having a man's cock in a woman's mouth was almost the height of control for a woman. Teasing, tempting, seducing were all elements of control, and she reveled in that, but this act was even more in her opinion.

Booth couldn't hold out. Bones was too damn good at this to be able to when she really let loose, and she was letting loose! He fought his orgasm for as long as he could, taking all she had to offer and then some, but finally it was too much. He promised himself that he would make damn sure that he returned the favor that night.

"Oh, God, Bones! I'm right there!" he managed to get out before exploding.

Bones took it all, swallowing rapidly. The taste of him was wonderful and she eagerly suckled him dry, using her tongue to expertly bring him down from his orgasm. After she let him slip from her mouth she nuzzled him for a moment, breathing in the very heady, masculine scent. She was damn tempted to take him home right then and continue this, but her more logical side came through and she reluctantly, and slowly, extricated herself, standing in front of him. She smiled down on him.

"Feel better?" she asked, her tongue sneaking out and licking her lips in a sexy manner.

"Can we just call it a day and head back to your place?" Booth panted. He said this as she put her bra back on and was slipping back on her blouse. Hiding that perfect body had to be a sin, he decided.

"Sorry, Booth," Bones said as she handed him his pants and boxers. "I have a lot more paperwork to do, and you have Hodgins to suffer through."

"Are you sure I can't force him to streak through the lab and museum?" he pleaded as he pulled on his boxers and pants.

"Leave Hodgins to me, Booth," Bones ordered with a look that would clearly tell him to drop the subject. Bones took a drink of her tea and then crossed back over to him. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Now go," she said as she gave his ass a little love pat. She watched him leave with that small pout he had that she loved. Shaking her head she went back to her desk and sat down to her paperwork. Her own arousal was pretty high at the moment, and she began making plans for them to leave early for the day and head to her place so that she could get some desperately needed relief. Booth may not want to be a Squint, but having him here sure had some advantages.

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this one. The next chapter to this will see Hodgins get what's coming to him __à__ l__à__ Bones. I debated whether or not to end this chapter here or continue with it further, but decided halt here as it was a decent length. I hope you all enjoyed it, and the humor, as this story is mainly one for humorous enjoyment, as well a a good dose of some smut. Gregg._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the great responses to the last chapter to this one, and also to the new story _**The Dark Side of Logic**_ I recently posted. In this one we see Hodgins get his just desserts in the aftermath of making Booth cut up his favorite t-shirt. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

"Tell me again," Booth asked eagerly as he lay next to Bones in her bed which they'd been in since getting to the apartment a few hours before.

Bones chuckled. "I've already told you three times," she chided him while running her hands up along the planes of his chest. "Are you going to keep asking me after each time we have sex this weekend?"

"That's my plan," Booth smiled widely. He looked down at her and admired her body. "Damn you're HOT, Bones," he told her for probably the thousandth time since he'd first seen her naked one week before.

"Flattery, Booth?" she teased, letting her hand go a bit lower so she was teasing the wiry pubic hair just above his perfectly formed penis.

"Anything to get you to tell me again how you got back at Hodgins for me," he said with a leering smile.

"It was nothing, Booth," she told him, trying to deflect him before he became totally obsessed over what she'd done.

"I'll gladly pay you back for that totally awesome blowjob I got in your office on Monday," he wheedled. He was still a bit unsure on the whole sex at work idea, though he had to admit that some of his hottest, and favorite fantasies involving Bones, had something to do with either of their offices in one fashion or another, but if using it as a bargaining chip would let him hear one more time the perfect payback that she'd dished out on Hodgins, then he was more than willing to utilize it.

Bones raised a brow. She loved this naughtier side of Booth a lot, and while he'd repaid her Monday evening with incredible enthusiasm, she was not about to turn down another totally mind blowing orgasm, or two, or three, or four, from an enthusiastic session of cunnilingus like she'd received a few days previously. One of these days she'd have to conduct a little experiment and see how long she could last under his masterful oral assault. Not today, as she had other things in mind, but one of these days she'd make it a reality.

"Alright," she relented, "but that payback had better be something spectacular, Seeley Booth."

Booth loved it when she used his full name, leaving off the middle name, as it told him she was taking a bit if charge. He wasn't into dominant/submissive routines, but an assertive Bones was very arousing in his opinion, especially as she was perfectly willing to take charge, and then relinquish charge. He had the feeling that she had not been like that with previous lovers as she was not terribly comfortable relinquishing any kind of control to begin with, but she obviously trusted him completely.

"Guaranteed, Bones," he assured her with a cocky grin.

"Okay," Bones sighed with a grin on her face. Then she began to tell him what she'd done.

_**That Afternoon at the Medico-Legal Lab of the Jeffersonian**_

_ "Hey, Bones, what's going on?" Booth asked as he looked up from his desk. He'd been excused from the afternoon's lab exercises as he had a mountain of paperwork to get to and he'd managed to make a pretty fair dent in it._

_"How about we head over to my place and get naked?" Bones asked with a teasing tone and a pointed look._

_ Booth looked at the time on his laptop and then a second look. "Uh, Bones, it's only 3:30," he __pointed out._

_ "So?" she asked. "I feel like playing hockey."_

_ "Hooky, Bones," he patiently, and happily, pointed out. "It's playing hooky. Though I guess we could go over to the ice rink this evening when it closes and strip down to our birthday suits and ice skate."_

_ "No thank you," Bones told him with a frown. "I just want to have sex. Lots and lots of sex."_

_ "Not that I have any problems with that idea, Bones, but at 3:30? On a workday? You sick or something?" he asked, clearly a bit concerned._

_ "Why would I want to have sex if I was ill?" she asked._

_ "Never mind, Bones," he chuckled. "But why so early?"_

_ "I have all my work done, and all the lab work is done except what Hodgins is doing with the students for core sampling," she pointed out. "Cam has even left for the weekend and dismissed everyone except for Hodgins, our group, and my student who is handling the bone core sampling."_

_ "Which student?" Booth asked out of curiosity._

_ "Miss Wicks," Bones replied._

_ "Oh you are evil, Bones," Booth told her with a chuckle as he imagined the extremely hyper, and excited/excitable, Daisy Wicks leading a demonstration of anything for a group of FBI Agents. Thank God he was excused for the day. "Give me about 20 minutes?" he asked._

_ "NO," Bones said just a tad too rapidly._

_ "Is there something going on, Bones?" he asked suspiciously._

_ "You mean outside of the fact that I'm extremely aroused and want nothing more than to have you inside of me, fucking me hard and fast?" she said, her voice lowering in tone and volume, making her statement for his ears alone. "And I bought some more chocolate sauce when I went to lunch with Angela, too."_

_ Booth's eyes glazed over as he heard all that. Horny Bones. Hard and fast. Chocolate sauce. Yep. Definitely a no brainer on that one. "Let's go!" he said as he shut down the computer and grabbed his jacket and keys._

_ Bones led Booth out to the main sliding glass doors of the lab when a man in a security uniform came up to them making his rounds._

_ "Mr. Jenkins, could you please take this file to Dr. Hodgins on the main platform?" Bones said as she heard Miss Wicks begin to tell them to don their masks on the platform._

_ "Certainly, Dr. Brennan," the guard said as he winked at Bones, an action that was not noticed by Booth who was thinking more of the sinful festivities awaiting him in a short while._

_ "Thank you, Mr. Jenkins," Bones told him as she handed him the file. "For everything."_

_ "My pleasure, Dr. Brennan," the guard replied taking the file and making his way over to a bank of computers inputting a code and then walked up onto the platform. Minus a mask!_

_ Bones had hustled Booth out the door when all of a sudden the bio-hazard alarm sounded and the sliding doors shut automatically. A very frantic shout could be heard through the glass._

_ "Get your asses in the Decon Showers!!!"_

_ It was Hodgins' voice._

_**The Present at Bones' Apartment**_

__"And what did you have the sensors programmed to read out?" Booth asked, reveling in the retelling.

"Valley Fever," Bones replied smugly.

"And what did you have to promise Daisy and the Security guard to spend a weekend in Hell with Hodgins and the Agents?" he asked. She hadn't really explained that part.

Bones sighed. "I promised Daisy that on our next case she could go to the crime scene with us," she told Booth reluctantly.

"Okay," Booth consented with deep reluctance. It was a reasonable price to pay considering the woman had agreed to spend a weekend getting shots in the ass and dealing with a group of angry FBI Agents wanting to kill Hodgins for getting them anywhere near that mess.

"And the guard," he asked, and he had to admit the guard deserved a medal for putting up with that kind of weekend.

"Season tickets to the home games of a sports team called the Redskins," Bones said, not sure what sport it was.

"How come I don't have season tickets?" Booth pouted.

"Because you already have enough to keep you occupied," Bones replied with a smug grin.

"What?" Booth exclaimed. "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Your insatiable girlfriend, of course," Bones told him.

That got his attention. "Oh, yeah," he smiled. Before either of the could say anything Bones' cell phone rang.

"Brennan," Bones' crisp answer came, revealing nothing of what she was doing at the moment, namely throwing off the covers and spreading her legs, giving Booth a serious hint as to what he needed to get to soon. A deal is a deal, after all. She listened for a moment. "Thank you, Cam. I'll let Booth know. See you on Tuesday," she said as she hung up.

"What'd Cam want?" Booth asked as he made his way slowly down her body to where he wanted to be.

"Cam just wanted to let us know that Hodgins, Miss Wicks, Mr. Jenkins, and the eight agents are fully quarantined for the next 48 hours and also that the lab will be closed on Monday as they do a complete sweep for any possible lingering Valley Fever traces," Bones said with a smile.

"Can we hack in on the security cams in the lab this weekend?" Booth asked.

Bones chuckled. "I think that can be arranged," she told him. "But for now, you have an assignment."

"Assignment?" he asked, not sure why she said that word. It sounded like he was in school.

"At least one mind blowing orgasm from that masterful tongue of yours," she told him. She spread her legs a bit further and pointed to her pussy. "Get to work, Mister," she ordered.

Booth smiled. "Yes, Ma'am," he said as he pet his hands wander down to the Promised Land. Blasphemous, he knew, to label her sexual organ after a religious phrase, but it seemed like the Promised Land to him. "Just one thing, Bones," he said as his fingers spread her labia wide.

"Huh?" she asked, loving the feel of his fingers on her.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side. You're absolutely evil when it comes to getting even with someone," he said as he lowered his mouth down and began to pay Bones back.

"Just keep on doing what your doing and you'll never have to worry about it," she said through passion clenched teeth as he stimulated the already highly sensitive flesh.

Meanwhile back at the lab Hodgins was sitting in a chair trying to ignore the angry glares of the FBI Agents as Daisy Wicks, hyper as always, went on and on about how much they could do over the weekend and the incredible learning opportunity this was. He'd already had one death threat, no make that two, and they'd only been in quarantine for five hours. He sighed. If he made it through this weekend alive, or with his manhood still attached, he was going to donate a small fortune to his local church and become the most religious non-believer imaginable.

_A/N: I know I could have done a sex scene with Booth and Bones, but I wanted a short chapter that implied a lot, but also let you all know what happened to Hodgins by way of payback. I hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you for all the great reviews on the last chapter I posted for this one. Gregg._


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's another chapter to this ongoing story. Thank you for sticking with it these last few months as I delayed updating until I had some new chapters in mind. The reviews have been great, and as always, I look forward to seeing what you all think of my updates. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was in a very good mood this fine Monday morning. He knew the lab was going to be closed all day, but he had told Bones that he wanted to be there when they unsealed the veritable tomb and let out the poor souls who'd spent a weekend in there under quarantine.

During the weekend, when Bones wasn't trying to effectively screw him to death, which, of course, he was not about to do _**any**_ complaining about, they had been on the web cam watching Hodgins try and avoid any of the eight agents he was stuck with. Hodgins had also avoided Daisy Wick as much as was humanly possible. Unfortunately for the Agents, they hadn't been able to. Even Bones had seen the humor in the whole scene. He'd also had Bones tell him any number of times the story of what she'd done to Hodgins. It had been, likely, the best weekend he'd spent in his whole life.

"You are looking entirely too eager," Bones said as she came up to him and placed her arm around his waist.

"Damn right I am," Booth crowed happily. Now how could it get better than this? Revenge achieved, courtesy of Bones, a weekend of almost nonstop sex, and now Bones practically glued to the side of his body as he waited to see Hodgins emerge. "Hey!" he protested as he felt a hand grab his ass and give it a squeeze. He looked down at Bones. "I thought we agreed that there would be no overt sexual displays in the work place," he tried to remind her.

"I didn't agree to anything," Bones said with an impish grin. "Besides, with an ass like that right next to me, how can a girl resist copping a feel?"

"It's called exercising self-restraint, Bones," Booth replied firmly as he grabbed her hand and brought it back to his waist. He sighed. Bones would put an octopus to shame!

"It's called making up for lost time, Booth," Bones shot back smugly.

"At the rate you're going Bones, I'm going to have to get a prescription for Viagra," he responded.

Bones took a moment and then shot back with a good line. "Maybe that's not a bad idea," she commented. "You were beginning to slow down a bit toward the end of the weekend. You need a bit more pep, Booth."

"My _**PEP**_ is just fine, Bones," he ground out, defending his manhood's honor.

"Good," she smiled. "Then you won't mind me dressing up as Wonder Woman when we get back to my place so I can interrogate you."

"I am not going to play interrogation sex games," he stated firmly. Especially not with Bones in a Wonder Woman outfit. If she comes out in that outfit he'd been singing like the proverbial canary before the first question was even asked, regardless of what the questions would be.

Bones smiled. "Then in that case we can begin reviewing that book on the skeletal structure I gave you," she told him. She pinched his ass again. "How does that sound?"

Before Booth could answer a suited up Doctor came our of the clean room.

"Is everything alright?" Bones asked.

"We have a slight problem," the Doctor replied. "Two of the results were inconclusive."

Bones blanched. "Oh, no," she said.

"Inconclusive? What does that mean?" Booth asked.

"It means that two of the individuals may indeed have valley fever," the Doctor explained. "Because of that we will have to continue the quarantine until we can take a spinal tap to examine the spinal fluid for a conclusive result. That result could take 48 to 72 hours."

"Oh," Booth said, his voice drawing out the word while rising half an octave. "Who has to have a spinal tap?"

"All of them," the Doctor said firmly. "It's the only way to make sure that no one may have given a false negative under these circumstances."

Now Booth blanched, too. "Uh, do they know yet?" Booth asked.

"I need to tell them now," the Doctor replied.

"May we tell them?" Bones asked.

"You may, if you conform to bio-hazard procedures," the Doctor replied. "I'll go and have some hazmat suits brought up for you."

"Bones, are you nuts?" Booth hissed as the Doctor walked away to get them the hazmat suits. "They're going to lynch us!"

"No they won't," Bones assured him.

"Bones! Those poor bastards are going to have to have a spinal tap! A weekend in the lab with nothing to do is one thing, but having a large bore needle shoved in your spinal column??? All that for a damn joke to get even with Hodgins??? We're going to get lynched!" Booth explained.

"Booth," Bones tried to explain the seriousness of this to him. "If the sensors had only been registering the program I had made up for the alarm to go off last Friday then there would be no inconclusive results. That means that the bone that Miss Wick was taking a core sample from let loose an airborne contagion that the sensors picked up for real. This is very serious."

"Oh," Booth said as that sank in.

"But as we did send the security guard up on the platform with no mask on, we do hold some, slight form of, responsibility," Bones continued. "Therefore we need some form of punishment."

"I am not having a spinal tap to be a good sport, Bones," Booth said instantly, as he worried that Bones sense of self-sacrifice on this kind of shit would result in him having to get one.

"It would reinforce the idea that you would never ask your fellow agents to do something that you weren't willing to do yourself," Bones pointed out with a smile.

"Absolutely not," Booth decreed.

"Then I guess it means no sex the rest of the week and we can get to work on you learning the skeletal structure," Bones told him.

"Now how's that a punishment for you?" Booth asked. "You practically have an orgasm every time the words skeletal structure are even mentioned!" He really did not want to suffer through the Squint lecture from Hell on all the bones in the body, especially since the lecture was going to come from the Squint to beat all Squints! He loved Bones and loved listening to her go on and on in that scientific mode of hers, it was damn _**HOT**_ after all, but only when it was directed at something that he wasn't going to be held responsible for knowing later on.

"Don't be absurd," Bones told him, though she was well aware that for her the skeletal structure and the underlying symmetry of it was arousing in itself as it gave definition and solidity to the human body, which she found alluring all in itself. "I'm seriously aroused, so the fact we won't be having sex for a few days is a serious punishment."

"Now you see, Bones?" he said when she was finished. "This is exactly why I don't wanna be a Squint! No matter how much you try, there's always going to be something squinty happening that will ruin my fun."

"But learning is fun," Bones shot right back.

"Not as fun as sex, Bones," Booth pointed out, almost daring her to contradict him. "And going in there and getting lynched by being the bearer of bad news is not what I call a mood setter."

"Dr. Brennan? Director Booth?" the Doctor said as he came back with the hazmat suits. "Here are the suits and the information you need to give them. We'll be ready to conduct the spinal taps in about half an hour when the equipment arrives."

"Thank you, Dr. Reeseman," Bones said with a smile. She handed a suit to Booth who picked up the somewhat heavy suit looking at it with disdain.

Five minutes later they were in the airlock and ready to head into the lab.

"Ready?" Bones asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Booth asked.

"No," Bones said as she pressed the button to open the airlock. Looking out she saw the eleven people in question looking right at them, their faces a combination of fatigue, frustration, and a few looks of murderous intent being shown to Hodgins.

"Booth!" one of the agents said instantly when they were recognized. "When can we get the Hell out of here?!"

"Well..." Booth said, and then stopped when he couldn't bring himself to say what was about to happen.

"Two of the blood tests came back inconclusive," Bones forged right ahead, ignoring the disgusted glare from Booth who was still worried about being lynched.

"Oh, shit," Hodgins said under his breath, hoping that what Dr. B had just said was a joke.

"So?" the agent said. "Keep those two in here and the rest of us can leave, right?"

"Not exactly," Booth said when his voice came back. He spent a moment explaining what was going to need to be done, and then he let loose the real kicker.

"SPINAL TAP!!!" came the rage filled response in unison from the Agents.

Booth noticed the guard Bones had snookered into helping them look a little green around the gills at that revelation. He had a feeling Bones would be owing the guy a bit more than just season tickets to the Redskins home games.

"Uh, yeah, and then two more days until the results can be verified," Booth concluded.

"We've already been in here for two and a half!" one of the Agents said angrily.

Booth noted that it was the Agent who had mentioned the week before that his girlfriend was going to being town for a few days. Now that whole scenario had been shot to Hell with the prior weekend in quarantine and now this.

"Hey, I missed Christmas one year," Booth shot back a bit snippily. They were FBI Agents and should know by now that shit happens sometimes.

"Did you have to get a spinal tap?" the Agent retorted.

"No, but it was Christmas!" Booth ground out. Sure a spinal tap was no picnic, but missing Christmas? That was like losing the best part of yourself. Right???

"Doctor Reeseman will be back in a few minutes with the necessary equipment to begin," Bones said in that tone that spoke volumes about the whole concept of "listen and obey". Booth had heard it before and hated it when it was applied to him. "I will be having the meals privately catered, but the way, so you can have some excellent meals. Please leave any requests by e-mail so I can arrange the catering for the next two days."

Booth noticed that that, at least, got a bit of a cheerful response. "And just so you know, I won't be having it easy, either," he informed them. "I'm stuck learning the skeletal structure with Bones' here as the professor and she's told me that I will be tested on it."

"And the exam for him will be a rigorous multiple choice and essay format," Bones added.

"You're all heart, Bones," Booth muttered under his breath. Then he remembered something else. "Oh, and everyone? No killing, maiming, or otherwise hurting Hodgins here. This isn't his fault, and it could have happened to anyone."

Booth saw Hodgins mouth a silent 'thank you' both to him and the Man Upstairs. "Don't read too much into my sudden charitable mood, Hodgins," he told the Bug and Slime Guy. "I still haven't forgotten that it was you that made me cut up my Foreigner t-shirt."

"How about I get you an autographed photo of your favorite Hickey team?" Hodgins negotiated.

"That's a start, Hodgins," Booth said with a thoroughly evil look on his face. "Okay everyone. Have a great day, and I'll see you all in two more days. Bones? Let's make tracks."

Low mumblings and groans were his only response as he and Bones entered the airlock.

"I don't know what that means," Bones said with a look of confusion on her face as they pulled off the hazmat suits in the decon room.

"It means we need to go and let the others do what needs to be done, Bones," Booth explained as they made their way out of outer airlock and back into the regular portion of the Jeffersonian just outside of the lab.

"Good," she said with a wicked gleam in her eyes as she looked over at him as he placed his hand on he lower back as always. "Now we can head to my place and begin on the skeletal structure."

"I've said it before, and I'll keep on saying it, Bones," Booth groaned. "I really don't wanna be a Squint!"

"But you look so sexy in a blue lab coat," she said as she sneaked a quick grope of his ass.

"Shut up, Bones," he said as she began laughing as they made their way out of the building.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. I know it's cruel to Hodgins and the rest, but it was a chance to do something important, and that was to give the FBI Agents a good idea that danger isn't only confined to the field. The Squints face some serious issues, too. And, to satisfy the more sadistic side of my humor I couldn't resist the temptation to add some more to the misery of Hodgins that began in the last chapter. Thank you for the continuing reviews. Gregg._


End file.
